


Art for My Empire of Dirt

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art created for vernie_klein's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7471734%E2%80%9D?view_adult=true">My Empire of Dirt</a>. Part of the 2016 spn_j2_bigbang on Livejournal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These are original art pieces. I claim copyright over all of them. Do not repost without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for My Empire of Dirt

Banner:

 

Struggle All You Want:

 

I've got to get you out of here (colored pencil):

 

I've got to get you out of here (graphite):


End file.
